1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display driver for driving a display device and a method for driving a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently known flat (or flat panel) display devices include an organic electroluminescence (EL) panel employing organic EL elements as pixels.
Each pixel in an active matrix-driven organic EL panel includes an organic EL element and a drive transistor for providing, to the organic EL element, a driving current to cause the organic EL element to emit light. The drive transistor is typically a thin film transistor using polysilicon or amorphous silicon, for example. Such thin film transistors, however, have large variations in carrier mobility and threshold voltage.
In view of this, there has been proposed a driving method for driving an organic EL panel according to which drive transistors are driven as follows for each horizontal scanning period so that organic EL elements are driven to emit light while performing corrections of the mobility and threshold voltage of each drive transistor (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-20992, for example). More specifically, for each horizontal scanning period, a first offset voltage for correcting the threshold voltage is first applied to a gate terminal of each drive transistor, a second offset voltage for correcting the mobility is subsequently applied to the gate terminal of each drive transistor, and thereafter a voltage corresponding to pixel data is applied to the gate terminal of each drive transistor to cause the organic EL element to emit light.